


Hold on to me

by fanofmanytvshows



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Love, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofmanytvshows/pseuds/fanofmanytvshows
Summary: Ziva is assigned to do dangerous undercover mission that will endanger her relationship with Tony. Are they strong enough to fight for their love? Ziva has to do whatever it takes to do her job. A job that may destroy everything they have built together.Set around season 10/11. Tiva as a couple. Multichapt. hopefully
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 10





	Hold on to me

Orange walls and annoying lights surrounded them, again. The team got an early call, not from Gibbs, but from Vance. No details on the phone, just to be ready.

“Anyone knows why I am awake since 5 am?” Tony walked into the light bullpen, darkness still ruling outside.  
“No one’s even here yet. Only that new gate guy, Andy is it?”  
“It’s Randy, Tony. And no I don’t know why the director called us in this soon. Maybe Gibbs knows more. Where is he anyway?”  
“Upstairs. With Vance. I got coffee for you guys.” Said McGee approaching them, carrying the magical liquid.  
“Thank McMorning. I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you man.”  
They all took sips from their hot beverage, enjoying its warmth.  
“I’m gonna need many more of these if I have to survive the whole day in here. Really, why are we here?”  
“Because I called you all in, agent DiNozzo.”  
They all looked up; seeing director’s typical look, stern and rigid.  
“Up. Now. All of you. And no coffee.”  
Ziva, Tim and Tony shared surprised looks. 

They did as Vance told them and went upstairs. They found Gibbs in the big office.  
“Hey boss, what’s going on?” Gibbs just smiled and waited for Leon to close the door. He sat in his big comfy chair and pushed the button.  
“Security? Wow finally I feel special.” Tony said excitedly.  
“Now I understand why you head slap him so often.”  
Tim and Ziva just quietly chuckled.  
“Hey, now serious. Everything you will hear now cannot leave this room. This is a question of national security and I hope you all know how dangerous this job can get.”  
The look became more stern.  
“Of course, sir.”  
“I want your whole team Gibbs to work on an undercover operation,” he looked up from a file, “you still can back out if you want.”  
“If they wanted to chicken out they wouldn’t be doing this job, Leon.”  
“Right.” The two bosses shared a look no one ever understands. Their bromance became stronger over these past years.  
“Agent David, this mission will be special for you. I know that you have done deep undercover job before. And I know that you will be able to do whatever is necessary to keep your cover, right?”  
He looked at her, eyes digging into hers. Ziva felt eyes of all the men on hers, but she cared only of the pair that mattered to her the most. She looked at Tony for a brief second only to find his face pinched with worry.  
“Of course, sir. It is the job.”  
“I am glad we are settled then.” He stood up and handed her a photo of an older man.  
“Do you know this man?” Ziva looked at the picture, not sure what to say.  
“I think I’ve seen him before but I don’t know him personally.”  
“Good. And what about this man?” said Leon as he handed her photo of another man, younger, with big blue eyes and dark hair.  
“No. I’ve never seen him before.”  
“Great. First photo, secretary of defense of United States of America. Second photo, his right hand. A new guy, Jason Jones. Young politic. Very eager to get to the top.”  
“And how is my mission connected with them?” Ziva asked, not sure what to expect.  
“I had a call last night. From president. He thinks one of them is very fond of our enemies. There was a leak of information. Most likely from one of them, but since president trusts his people, he does not trust Jones. Your job is simple, agent David. Get as close as possible. “  
Vance handed them all files full of information and instructions.  
“Why are we doing this job? CIA busy?” Gibbs shot a question.  
“He trusts me. And I trust you. All of you.” McGee read through the file while Tony was still processing this all.  
“I hope you know I am not asking here to be his yoga partner. I want you to get the closest you can.”  
“Yoga? Guy does yoga? What kind of a dude does yoga?” Tony bursted, looking at the photo of a man.  
“I do yoga, agent DiNozzo.”  
“Oh, HA, I was just messing, of course. Yoga is really awesome, if you want I’ll joi...” A headslap disrupted his babbling.  
“You done, DiNozzo?”  
“Of course, boss.”  
“You need to be careful. He is charming, witty, and very strong with words. He is a politician, after all. We want to focus on his phone. Messages. Emails. Anything and everything. The big bosses already checked on the guy but didn’t found anything that would prove him wrong. That’s why we need a person who will be inside.”  
“Or a person in whom he can be?” Another headslap.  
“Behave, DiNozzo.”  
“I don’t think that needs to be clarified more specifically. Tonight he has a reservation in Danube restaurant at 8. You have a reservation too. New alias for you, Ziva. Name, back-story, everything is in this file.” He handled her a pile of papers.  
Tony looked over her shoulder:”Gina Delarosa, from Spain. Martial arts instructor? Really? Whose genius idea was this?” Tony chuckled, Ziva as an instructor?  
“Mine.” Vance gave him a deadly look.  
“Sorry sir, I better be quiet from now on.”  
“Great idea.”  
“Okay. But, I will need more than this,” she pointed at the file, “personal information, and if I am to find out if he is leaking confidential information, I need to k now what information I will be looking for. I need to know what I am dealing here with, sir.”  
“Your job is to get to know him, not the details of his job, agent David. There is nothing specifically interesting about his personal life. He is single, but rumored to have a couple of affairs in the office, nothing too useful. But if you want, I’ll give you more this afternoon. I can ask the big guys for more help. And about those confidential… Russians know about our newest weapons in development. Every single working plan, instruction, new technology, every single document that matters about the state of our defense comes through that guy’s hand. Details are here,” he pointed at closed file on is desk, “but I promised I won’t share them with any of you so that is all you need to know for now.”  
He looked at every agent in his office, noticing McGee’s absorbed look, Tony’s discomfort and Gibbs’… Just look. That man does not give an expression.  
“Any questions?”  
“One. Why include us all?” asked Tony. He knows very well, how deep undercover work works. He has great experience in that area.  
“This won’t be easy. It was president’s request. If something goes wrong, the team should know and be ready to help.”  
“If something goes wrong? Sorry but you are not doing a great job assuring me that this job is not super dangerous and that Ziva won’t be handling Mr. Russia’s best friend all by herself.” Tony, not intentionally raised his voice.  
“That why you all be ready.”  
Leon looked at Ziva,:”I trust you. I make the last call, always. But if you need any help, I trust your instincts, Ziva. I can give you that freedom. If something goes wrong, you tell Gibbs.”  
“Okay, so I think we know everything now.”  
They all took their new job papers a moved towards the door.  
“Oh, and one more thing, agent David. You make first impression only once. You know how important that is.” Ziva looked at Tony’s frowned look and answered:” Yes, I know that very well.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went to their desks, Gibbs throwing orders at them immediately: “McGee, Agent Dunlop wanted you to do that computer stuff. DiNozzo, I won’t wait for that case report forever. And you,” he approached Ziva’s desk, “study. You have to be ready for anything with that guy, Gina.” With that, he left.  
Tony sat behind his desk looking at Ziva. She felt his eyes on her but was too scared to look back. She knew very well how he felt.  
“Ziva.”  
“Not now, Tony.” She answered, without looking at him.  
“So we are going to pretend you are not going to sleep with Mr. Russia tonight?”  
Her eyes, like daggers, attacked his. “Not now, Tony.” Ste said sternly  
“Tim, go. Do that thing for Dunlop.” Tony said without looking at Timothy who was quietly watching them. He stood up and rather left them on their own.  
Ziva took a deep breath. “We will be out of here by 4. We will talk home, Tony. Please. I am not so fond of this either. So do not blame all of this on me.”  
Tony’s eyes softened. He nodded slowly. “Okay. Home. 4pm.”  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got home sooner. Ziva had to take care of some other things. He cleaned the kitchen and bedroom, trying to stay busy and not thinking of the guy Ziva was supposed to seduce tonight.  
“Who am I kidding? Of course she will get him. It’s her after all.” He said to himself, feeding his Kate the fish.  
As the door opened, Ziva stepped in carrying many things, including a dress.  
“Hi.” She put thing on his bed that in the recent weeks became theirs and went to him. She caressed his cheeks with her fingertips before kissing him slowly.  
“Hi.” He smiled at her softly.  
“If you want to talk, we should do it now.”  
Their hands and eyes connected. It was so simple up till now. No one knew about them. No question, just little touches that turned into kisses that turned into nights full of passion and love. No one knew. It was just them, together, simply being happy.  
And now it will be ruined.  
“You have to sleep with him. From now on, you are no longer Ziva. You are Gina”  
“I will always be Ziva for you. And by the way, I don’t even know if he will even like me. Getting him to bed may not be easy, Tony.”  
He sighed and went to kitchen. “Why is this happening now?” he poured two glasses of wine for them.  
They both took a sip, not breaking eye contact.  
“He is hot.”  
“I’m sorry, Tony. If you like him that much, you can have this job.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“Maybe I don’t.”  
“Sleeping with him is not going to be a problem. He is “charming” or whatever.”  
“He is not you, Tony.” She put her hand on his chest, slowly moving it up and down. Her touch always calmed him.  
“I would rather be here tonight, doing all kinds of naughty stuff with you.”  
His eyes sparkled. “Well, it’s barely 5pm. Maybe we can…” he kissed her, hands on her hips, bringing her closer.  
His mischievous fingers started to unbutton her blouse as he deepened the kiss.  
“Tony, I can’t go flushed on a date with another man. I’ll smell like sex.”  
“You know I’m not possessive, right? But please, let me mark my territory tonight.”  
Their clothes were all around the kitchen floor as Tony put Ziva up on the cupboard.  
“Remember this.” He whispered as he entered her.  
He kissed her chest, her neck, her jaw, her cheeks as he moved inside her.  
“Don’t forget how I feel inside you.” She was moaning into his ears as he pounded. He knew her body so well.  
“When he,” kiss, “will be doing this, “think of how we fucked for hours when we were together for the first time.”  
His cock was marvelous. Beautiful, even. Tony was gorgeous. He was exactly everything she has ever hoped for. Her best friend. Her lover. Her love.  
He increased his force and speed. Unable to hold herself, she laid backed, his hand squeezing her boob as they jump with their movements. Her hair splayed around her, eyes closed, lips parted with the sound of his name on her lips. They were amazing together in bed. Always exploring, bringing more pleasure. Now, they just needed each other. To prove nothing will part them.  
With loud moans, they climaxed. Riding their heights together. Tony was unable to stand; he moved his weight on her, trying not to clasp her too much. He put his head on her chest, catching his breath, cock still pulsing inside her.  
“I will come back to you, Tony. When this is over. We will continue our little romantic adventure. You just have to hold on to me. ” She whispered, caressing his head.  
They will be okay, at least they hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> -I’ll try to give updates as soon as possible. My schedule is busy, but writing Tiva ff is far more interesting than studying. Not sure how long I’m planning to carry out this story, but I have some ideas already in my head. Also note, possible mistakes on the way- English is my second language, so if you find anything, let me know or just ignore it . –xoxo


End file.
